Ash's Love Problem
by Charinite Phantom
Summary: Ash has just arrived home after 8 years of being the Pokémon master of the Karenta Region to find four girls have waited for him those four years. How will Ash respond, will he finally find the love of his life, or will he break their hearts.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody this is my first fanfiction so I will start off with Pokémon!**

**This story will not mention Pokémon a lot so deal with it**

**Ideas are needed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon :(**** But I think I own the Karenta Region**

**So let the story begin  
**

* * *

_"Man I can't believe its been 8 years since I have became a Pokémon master and I haven't come home once" _Ash thought as he walked down Route One. _I hope mom cooked up a big meal for me cause I am as starving as a Snorlax_. Ash's mind wandered to his times as a Pokémon master of the Karenta Region and who to thank for getting him there.

* * *

Brock- And his endless quest to find love

Misty- With her big mouth to match the words that came out

May- Her encouragement **[idk much about May]**

Dawn- Helping me with techniques by using her coordinator skills

Gary- Making me a better fighter

Cilian- His reasoning that made no sense at all

Iris- For being there for me

Clemont- Helping me be a better thinker

Serena- For never losing faith in me

and Cynthia- For helping me discover my true potential.

* * *

Ash arrived at his door taking in a whiff of what would be the best meal he's had in 8 years but when he opened the door he found...

**Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha I left you guys with a Cliffhanger. **

**Sorry that the chapter was short. **

**Please review and I will let u be in my story... if u ask nice enough.**


	2. Chapter 2- Misty's Date

**Hello everybody I am happy to have received 3 reviews on my first day of this story so those 3 get Cookies! **

**I have a guest here today who will be in the story so here's W.R. Winters!**

**Me: How's your cookie Winters**

**W.R: Great**

**Me: So u get to be in my fanfic huh**

**W.R: I guess so can I do the disclaimer**

**Me: Yes**

**W.R: Charinite Phantom does not own Pokémon or Me**

**Me: but one day I will :) Also for u to be in this I need to know your gender**

* * *

_Ash arrived at his door taking in a whiff of what would be the best meal he's had in 8 years but when he opened the door he found..._

All of his friends from every region including Winters from Karenta were at his house waiting. His mom was the first one to notice him walk in so she swept him into the biggest bear hug ever. "Oh Ash I missed you so much I can't believe I let you stay away from me for **Eight**years" "Neither can I" Ash replied. After Ash got caught up with all of his friends and almost finished all the food his mom made, he went outside with his buddy Pikachu. "Man I can't I actually became a Pokémon master after all this time, can you buddy?" _Pika Pika Pi. _"Yeah I still can't understand you but I'll keep trying." Just then Iris, Dawn, Misty, and Serena burst out of the house arguing and trying to pull each other's hair**[CAT FIGHT]** Ash went to go separate them and after 10 minutes of scratching, kicking, cursing, and one thunderbolt from Pikachu, Ash was finally able to pull them apart. "What could be so important that you all needed to fight over" Then all four girls said at one time "**Will you go out with me."**

* * *

**Misty's Date**

Ash was stunned that his four good friends were fighting over him, but he didn't want anyone's feelings to get hurt so he came up with a brilliant plan...  
"How about I take you all on a date for an hour and whoever's date goes the best I'll consider them as a possible girlfriend, OK"  
The girls reluctantly agreed to this with the same thoughts in their evil little minds _"I'll do whatever it takes to be the_ one"  
"Now since I've known Misty longer her date will be first, so... are you ready" Ash's asked slowly hoping she'd say no" "YES! I AM OH ASH I'D KNEW YOU'D PICK ME"  
Everyone sweat dropped as she said this, "Ok then let's get going".

Ash took Misty to the beach because he knew that she loved swimming. "ASH WILL YOU RUB SUNSCREEN ON MY BACK"  
"Gosh I'm right here you don't have to scream", Ash complained. " I know I'm just so excited about our date.

**Meanwhile...**

"How are we supposed to mess up their date", Serena asks "Maybe when they get into the water I can send Winter's Sharpedo in after Misty", says Dawn " That just might work so let's wait and see, also how did you get Winters Sharpedo", asks Iris. "I stole it." Nice

**Back to the Date...**

"Are you ready to go swimming Misty", whines Ash. "Yeah yeah yeah, I'm ready, Last one in is a rotten Togepi" Says Misty as she gets a head start.  
As she hit the cold sea water she sees a Sharpedo aiming a Hydro Pump at her. She's barely able to swim out of the way before the Hydro Pump hit where she was moments ago. Ash saw the Sharpedo attack Misty so he brought out his Snivy and told her to use Bullet Seed on the Sharpedo. It knocked him out of the water the same way Team Rocket is blown up, but as it went blasting off Ash noticed that the Sharpedo's nose was green, which was oddly he got Misty out of the water an back to his house he sarcastically said " Well that was fun"

* * *

**ME: Wow well then umm Review if you want to be in the story I need your gender, I also need ideas for more possible dates**

**Winters: I finished my cookie**

**ME: OK Bye **


End file.
